Noël à Poudlard
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: C'est l'hiver, il neige et c'est surtout la période de Noël ! Les décorations sont mises en place et le Réveillon peut commencer à Poudlard. Harry, entouré par ses Professeurs, va célébrer la plus belle fête de l'année. Petit appariement OC/Severus. Egalement un Harry/Severus adoption fic. UA et touche d'humour au rdv :)


Petite One-Shot spécial Noël avec nos personnages favoris !

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient sauf mon OC. Merci à JKRowling pour cet univers magnifique !

Il y a la présence de deux OC's, un appartenant à moi-même et l'autre à ma petite sœur, également une immense fan d'Harry Potter. C'est d'ailleurs pour elle que j'ai fait cette petite fanfic ^=^

Il n'y a pas d'appariement majeur, juste des petits clins d'œil par ci par là. Il s'agit d'un OC/Severus, mais j'ai fait attention pour que cela ne soit pas trop présent ^^

Si vous n'aimez pas cela, s'il vous plait ne lisez pas et passer votre chemin !

Juste pour que cela soit clair, c'est un ''Severus à adopter Harry'' ici (comme d'habitude chez moi.)

Un immense merci pour celle qui m'a corrigée l'histoire, **Crumbleb** !

Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël en retard :)

Noël à Poudlard

Noël, une période si magnifique. De la lumière, de l'espoir, du bonheur et du partage.

C'était d'ailleurs le moment favori d'Harry à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. C'était le seul endroit au monde où il pouvait se sentir chez lui et aimer par les autres. Cela avait commencé dès sa première année ici aux côtés de ses amis et Professeurs. Il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour passer un Noël aussi magique.

«Mr Potter, pouvez-vous me donner le carton s'il vous plait ?»

Harry baissa les yeux sur son Professeur de petite taille, le Professeur Flitwick. Il sourit gentiment et hocha la tête en prenant le carton qu'il désignait à côté d'une des tables de la Grande Salle. Il y avait pleins de boules et guirlandes de toutes les couleurs à l'intérieur.

«Voilà Monsieur !» Répondit Harry en posant le carton à côté de son Professeur.

Cela ne faisait que 5 ans, 5 années qu'il passait Noël avec ses Professeurs et certains des élèves et il ne pouvait pas être des plus heureux. Plus de Dursley, plus jamais de Dursley et cela, grâce à un Professeur en particulier qu'il continuera de respecter et d'aimer comme son propre père.

Le Professeur en question était absent de la salle, surement entrain de finir des Potions ou corriger des copies. Severus n'était pas du genre à aimer la foule ou passer Noël en compagnie d'autres personnes. Il détestait Noël pour une raison particulière et Harry espérait un jour comprendre pourquoi.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il pensa à Emily pour l'aider à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. La femme savait beaucoup de choses sur son Professeur sombre et peut-être qu'il pourrai lui en demander la raison ? Harry se tourna et pencha la tête en arrière pour tenter de voir la forme d'Emily derrière l'immense arbre de Noël.

Ce n'était pas difficile de la repérer avec ses habits noirs et ses cheveux blond platine. Elle discutait avec Hagrid qui avait complètement laissé de côté l'immense étoile dorée sur le sol, préférant tenir une conversation animée avec l'un des Professeurs de l'école.

Un petit rire amusé échappa des lèvres d'Harry. Il secoua la tête, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Cette femme avait été ce que Pétunia n'avait jamais voulu être pour lui, une mère adoptive et surtout un mentor.

Il plongea ses mains dans un carton sur le sol devant lui et fouilla dans les vieilles affaires de Noël. Il sortit vite une boule de Noël avec une danseuse à l'intérieur qui, en le remarquant, s'illumina et lui fit joyeusement signe de la main. Elle se positionna sur un pied et commença à danser et à tournoyer sur elle-même, des petits flocons à l'intérieur de la boule dansant autour d'elle.

Harry posa la jolie boule sur le côté puis tira ensuite un tableau du carton. Sur celui-ci, on pouvait y voir plusieurs personnages devant un immense sapin dans ce qui semblerait être la Grande Salle. Les gens sur la photo qu'il reconnut comme les Professeurs de Poudlard, souriaient joyeusement au photographe. En plissant un peu les yeux derrière ses lunettes, Harry remarqua que le personnage au milieu de la photo n'était pas Dumbledore mais … Un homme en costume rouge et blanc ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry passa un doigt sur l'homme en costume de père Noël. Qui sait, peut-être était-ce une légende réelle ? Un petit ricanement sortit d'Harry et une chaleur se répandit dans son cœur. Quand il était petit, il avait toujours espéré que le Père Noël existait et qu'un jour, oui un jour, il viendrait lui donner un cadeau. Mais les Dursley s'étaient toujours assurer que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Harry sentit une présence derrière lui et en levant les yeux, il vit qu'il s'agissait de la sombre Professeur Emily. La femme avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourcil levé, ses yeux noirs sur la forme de son élève à ses pieds. Elle ne lui faisait pas peur, mais elle dégageait toujours une aura qui la rendait imposante. Beaucoup d'élèves dans l'école la craignaient car ils la considéraient comme une personne sans cœur et froide, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas quand vous la connaissiez.

Déglutissant, Harry se leva et essuya ses mains sur son pantalon. Quand ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les yeux sombres et profonds d'Emily, celle-ci sourit et haussa les sourcils dans sa direction.

«Eh bien ? Tu ne vas pas l'inviter ?» Elle donna un rapide signe de tête derrière le garçon.

Le visage d'Harry se tordit de confusion mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne à qui faisait référence Emily, toute la couleur dans son visage disparu instantanément.

«N-non !» Répondit-il d'une voix basse.

Il n'allait pas faire le premier pas, enfin il aimerait mais pas comme ça. Le sourire d'Emily s'approfondit puis elle posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry pour lui faire volt face vers la jeune fille qu'elle désignait.

«Tu devrais essayer, je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie.» Murmura-t-elle à son oreille droite avant de le pousser légèrement vers l'avant.

Harry trébucha sur ses pieds puis jeta un regard noir vers son Professeur qui se contenta d'hocher la tête. Reprenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, il s'approcha à pas craintifs vers la fille penchée sur un carton au pied du sapin. Elle était à genou, son visage plongé dans un livre qu'elle venait de piocher dans la boite devant elle. Ses cheveux bouclés miel descendaient comme un voile autour de son visage timide.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry l'avait aussi bien regardé. Ils étaient ensembles en classe depuis sa première année à Poudlard mais ce n'était qu'en quatrième année qu'ils avaient commencés à se parler. Cela était vraiment étrange quand on y pensait. Des gens qui étaient avec nous depuis le début mais qu'on n'y prêtait attention que bien plus tard.

Harry se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête tandis que son autre main jouait avec l'ourlet de son chandail rouge. Il se racla calmement la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la jolie fille à genoux devant lui.

Erika leva soudainement les yeux et lâcha son livre lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait du grand Harry Potter. Une rougeur se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses joues et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Elle se leva et observa timidement Harry derrière ses longs cheveux châtains clairs, une main frottant nerveusement son avant-bras.

«Oui ?» Dit-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Elle ne supportait pas l'attention sur elle. Quand elle se retrouvait face à plusieurs personnes, tout son courage de Gryffondor s'évaporait rapidement. Heureusement pour elle, ils n'étaient que deux élèves encore présents à Poudlard en cette période de fête, ce qui était très rare. Juste eux et les Professeurs, enfin la plupart.

«Je me demandais si … Tu voulais t'assoir à côté de moi à la table tout à l'heure ?» Répondit Harry rapidement, un léger tremblement de nervosité dans sa voix. Il voulut se frapper pour être aussi maladroit devant elle.

Les yeux d'Erika s'élargirent de surprise puis un petit sourire timide suivit d'un hochement de tête positif apparurent.

«Je voudrais bien.» Dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Harry sourit de soulagement puis la salua pour le repas de tout à l'heure, le cœur plus léger. Il remarqua vite qu'Emily l'avait observé un peu plus loin alors il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas souple.

«Alors ? Comment s'était ?» Demanda-t-elle en positionnant une grande guirlande dorée autour du trône de Dumbledore.

Les yeux d'Harry suivirent les mouvements d'Emily et il voulut rire des goûts du Directeur. Le vieil homme adorait le violet et le doré … Des couleurs qui correspondaient complètement à sa personnalité.

«Je me sens beaucoup mieux.» lâcha Harry avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Inviter une fille avait toujours été sa hantise. Non pas qu'il ne désirait pas sortir avec une fille, mais il craignait toujours un rejet.

«Je te l'avais dit !» S'écria Emily en jetant de la poudre dorée au visage d'Harry qui s'empressa de renvoyer la pareil.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A l'heure du dîner de Noël, tout le monde était réuni autour d'une immense table au centre de la grande Salle, juste devant le sapin illuminé.

La pièce avait été complètement refaite. La disposition des tables de chaque maison séjournait maintenant contre les murs en pierre pour laisser place à un grand tapis rouge au milieu de l'allée. Au plafond, des étoiles scintillaient et des flocons descendaient à un rythme reposant vers le sol pour finalement s'évanouir dans le néant.

Les vitraux du fond étaient également décorés avec des rubans rouges et des paillettes multicolores. Même les personnes à l'intérieur portaient des tenus d'hiver et s'amusaient dans la neige. Les fantômes, habituellement en guerre les uns contre les autres, discutaient tranquillement dans les couloirs, chacun portant une tenue de Noël avec un verre de vin chaud dans les mains.

La délicieuse nourriture préparée avec soin par les elfes de Poudlard apparut sur la grande table et toutes les personnes présentes prirent un siège. Hagrid, Minerva, Filius, Severus, Pomona, Sybile, Emily, Rusard, Harry, Erika ainsi qu'Albus commencèrent à se servir et discuter joyeusement. Du moins, la majeure partie d'entre eux.

Emily prit un morceau de poulet dans son assiette puis fronça les sourcils vers son voisin, Severus. L'homme ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'appétit et préférait garder les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un air renfrogné sur son visage cireux.

«Tu devrais manger un peu.» chuchota-t-elle en prenant une cuillère de petit pois savoureux.

Severus tourna lentement la tête vers elle et leva un sourcil élégant noir.

«Je n'ai pas faim.» Répondit-il d'une voix à consonance agacée.

Cela entraîna Emily à lever les yeux au ciel puis à souffler longuement. Elle savait ce qui rendait tellement nerveux son conjoint, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas fêter correctement le Réveillon.

«Je pense qu'Harry s'est fait une nouvelle amie.» Continua-t-elle avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, les yeux plongés dans son assiette.

Severus tourna la tête vers le duo rigolant assis à deux chaises plus loin, un peu isolés du reste des adultes. La jeune fille, Erika, s'amusait à lancer des petits pois sur les lunettes d'Harry tandis que lui ripostait avec des cuillères de purée.

Sentant le regard sur lui, Harry tourna la tête vers Severus et, s'apercevant de son regard de désapprobation totale, il reposa doucement sa cuillère dans son assiette.

«Ne sois pas si sévère Severus ! Laisse le s'amuser un peu.» Réprimanda doucement Emily en claquant sa langue dans sa bouche.

«Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est drôle de jouer avec la nourriture. Cette fête n'excuse pas un comportement si inapproprié.» Répondit le Maître des Potions d'une voix grave.

Cela attira l'attention des autres Professeurs.

«Vous devriez un peu sourire Severus mon garçon ! Ou le Père Noël ne vous apportera rien !» S'écria joyeusement le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme croisa ses mains devant lui et ricana à l'expression horrifiée du chef Serpentard.

«Je n'ai jamais cru en ces sottises. Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire invention des Moldus pour cette excuse de fête.» Renchérit-il avec un froncement approfondi de ses sourcils.

De l'autre côté de la table, Harry et Erika arrêtèrent de discuter et s'intéressèrent à la conversation des adultes.

«Voyons Severus, je suis sûr qu'à une période de votre vie vous avez cru au Père Noël et à sa magie.» Déclara Minerva en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

A côté d'elle, à droite, Pomona Chourave hocha la tête en accord avec la sorcière.

«Je pourrais regarder dans ma boule de cristal … » marmonna Sybile derrière ses grosses lunettes, un doigt levé comme pour prendre la parole.

«Non, par chance, mes parents ne m'ont pas rendu stupide avec ce genre de pacotille.» Se moqua Rogue avec un ricanement mesquin, ignorant totalement le commentaire de Sybile.

«Ohh le vilain Mr Scrooge ! Franchement Professeur, un peu de bonheur dans votre vie et de temps à autre un petit sourire pourrait vous faire du bien !» Continua sur sa lancée Minerva MacGonagall.

Cette réflexion à value des rires des autres Professeurs présents et plus particulièrement d'Albus.

«Maintenant Minerva, ce n'est pas une bonne occasion pour donner des leçons ! Le Professeur Rogue aura des cadeaux même s'il les refuse.» Chantonna Dumbledore avec une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux bleus.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de frustration, beaucoup plus irrité qu'auparavant. Il détestait cette fête et cela n'était pas prêt de changer, même avec la présence d'Harry. C'était dû à son enfance non joyeuse, cette réticence à s'ouvrir aux autres et à apprécier Noël. Mais même avec cela à l'esprit, il n'allait pas gâcher la fête de son fils adoptif ou d'Emily.

Les conversations reprirent joyeusement entre les membres du personnel, sauf pour Severus et Emily. Harry déglutit et baissa les yeux sur son assiette, ayant soudainement perdu l'appétit. Il savait que Severus n'aimait pas Noël mais chaque année il lui offrait un cadeau et s'assurait qu'il était heureux.

Il espérait vraiment que son cadeau de cette année allait lui faire plaisir, malgré son rejet particulièrement violent envers les autres cette année.

«Ça va Harry ?» Demanda timidement Erika en posant une main rassurante sur son bras.

Harry se contenta de lui sourire et d'hocher la tête, n'ayant pas le courage de parler pour l'instant. Il repoussa son assiette puis posa son menton contre ses bras. La personne à qui il tenait le plus ici semblait vraiment en colère et distant … Une boule se créa dans son estomac et il dû fermer les yeux aux picotements des larmes.

Erika vit cela mais décida de ne pas commenter. Elle connaissait le Professeur sombre des cachots, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi nerveux et distant … Quelque chose devait se tramer.

De l'autre côté de la table, Emily observa la paire assise tranquillement. Une pointe douloureuse frappa son cœur en voyant Severus et Harry aussi tristes. Elle espérait sincèrement que tout allait s'arranger au moment des cadeaux.

Passant une main discrètement sous la table, elle attrapa le bras de Severus et le serra d'une manière rassurante.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Au moment des cadeaux, Albus se leva et frappa trois fois dans ses mains. L'horloge de Poudlard sonna les douze coups de minuits et les cadeaux sous le sapin lévitèrent jusqu'à la grande table maintenant propre de toutes nourritures.

«Je pense qu'il est temps de les ouvrir !» S'écria joyeusement Albus Dumbledore en levant les bras d'une manière théâtrale.

Les joyeuses discussions cessèrent immédiatement et les yeux se tournèrent vers la belle pile de cadeau sur la table devant eux.

Harry et Erika prirent tous les deux places plus près des adultes, leurs regards brillant et la joie inscrite sur leurs visages. Harry attendait avec impatience ce moment de la fête de Noël. Il adorait recevoir des cadeaux mais aussi en donner. Cela lui procurait toujours un sentiment indescriptible de joie mais aussi d'amour et de soulagement.

Bons nombres d'années étaient passées avant d'être sous la tutelle de Rogue, où il ne recevait presque jamais de cadeaux. Que cela soit pour son anniversaire ou pour Noël. Comme aimaient dire ses anciens tuteurs, les monstres comme lui n'avaient pas le droit à cela.

Heureusement, Severus était contre ce genre de principe et il s'assurait toujours qu'Harry recevait des cadeaux décents chaque année. Un autre petit sourire heureux s'empara des lèvres d'Harry à cette pensée et il devint d'autant plus pressé d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

«Minerva, pour vous ma chère.» S'exprima Albus en tendant un petit cadeau vert à sa collègue.

La sorcière prit le petit paquet rectangulaire et jeta un regard surpris à Albus.

«J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas de l'une de vos farces Albus.» Dit-elle d'une voix plate et ennuyée.

N'ayant aucune réponse en retour, elle déballa le papier et vit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'un kit pour faire pousser de l'herbe à chat.

Les autres à la table ricanèrent au cadeau mais Minerva remercia de bon cœur le Directeur, aimant vraiment son cadeau.

Pomona reçu des graines de plantes très rares ainsi que des nouveaux gants pour le jardinage.

Sybile, elle, reçut de la part du Directeur, un tout nouveau porte boule de Cristal, des chocolats et des nouveaux rideaux roses.

Hagrid, quant à lui, versa une larme de bonheur quand il vit dans son cadeau une collection d'œufs de dragons miniatures, une idée d'Harry. Le grand géant s'empressa d'étreindre son jeune ami à lui en briser les os.

Rusard roula des yeux au cadeau que lui avait fait Minerva. Une canne, soit disant parce qu'il boitait beaucoup. Il ne le montra peut-être pas, mais le cadeau lui était vraiment utile.

Albus eut une tasse violette, des montures de lunettes spéciales Noël, une belle plume à encre de Phoenix et un bonnet pour la nuit. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant chaque cadeau que lui avaient offert ses collègues.

Erika déballa soigneusement son paquet pour y découvrir un livre sur les Animaux Fantastiques. Un livre qu'elle rêvait de lire car elle adorait les récits de Norbert Dragoneau.

Emily cacha son sourire derrière sa main en déballant son propre cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un cadre photo avec Harry et Severus en train de faire une potion ensemble. Chose qui était très rare car Severus n'aimait pas qu'on l'aide durant une potion. Les deux personnages dans la photo restaient hyper concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient, chaque geste contrôlé et plusieurs regards d'inquiétudes de Severus sur Harry.

Dans son autre paquet, un livre sur la Dimension et les techniques d'Illusions d'optiques. Un cadeau de Minerva il semblerait. Elle remercia gentiment la sorcière à côté d'elle puis attrapa son prochain cadeau. Elle l'ouvrit et y trouva une lettre d'Harry ainsi qu'une fiole contenant un chant de Sirène.

La lettre exprimait la gratitude qu'éprouvait Harry à son égard ainsi qu'à l'amour qu'il portait pour elle. Malheureusement, les larmes de joies n'avaient pas pu être contenues et Emily donna une grande accolade au garçon adorable.

Quand vint le tour d'Harry d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, les gens autour de la table se tournèrent vers lui avec un sourire.

Harry déglutit à cette soudaine attention puis se pencha pour prendre son premier cadeau. Celui-ci était habillé de rouge avec un grand ruban doré tout autour. Il tira soigneusement le bout du ruban puis ouvrit le paquet de taille moyenne.

«Les nouvelles techniques de Quidditch. Génial !» S'écria Harry en regardant autour de lui.

La petite carte qui accompagnait le cadeau décrivait qu'il s'agissait de son chef de Maison, Minerva MacGonagall qui le lui avait offert.

«Merci !» Sourit-il gentiment à son Professeur.

Un autre paquet un peu mal emballé ne pouvait venir que de la famille Weasley. Une grande boite remplie de chocogrenouilles, bonbons et autres confiseries. Une lettre de Ron qui lui souhaitait un Joyeux Noël accompagnait le présent.

Un autre cadeau en forme de livre, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Hermione. Harry rit de bon cœur et arracha l'emballage pour y découvrir un livre pour devenir Aurore.

«Je vais devoir les remercier plus tard ! » Se dit-il à lui-même en secouant la tête.

«J'ai aussi un petit quelque chose pour toi Harry.» Murmura Hagrid en bondissant de son siège et en tendant une petite boite de travers. Le garçon ouvrit le couvercle et y sortit un piège à elfe chanteur. C'était contre les mauvais rêves qu'il pouvait avoir à cause de ses parents ou encore de Voldemort. Remerciant son ami Hagrid, Harry se rassit avec tous ses cadeaux.

«Tu as encore deux cadeaux pour toi Harry !» S'exprima Albus après quelques minutes de silence.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le Directeur qui donna un vague mouvement de sa main puis deux autres paquets apparurent à côté d'Harry. Le premier, emballé dans un bel emballage violet, portait le nom d'Harry dans une belle écriture. Emily. Souriant grandement pour au moins la dixième fois ce soir-là, il retira rapidement le papier.

Harry se pencha au-dessus de la boite et y découvrit une nouvelle tenue pour le Quidditch avec les gants et une petite figurine de vif d'or.

«Wow c'est incroyable merci beaucoup ! Trop fort !» S'écria-t-il d'émerveillement en sautant de sa chaise.

Il marcha rapidement vers Emily et la serra dans une douce accolade. Ce n'était pas des cadeaux ordinaires et pas peu chers, il le savait très bien. Chaque cadeau qu'il recevait était une nouvelle bénédiction pour lui.

«Il va falloir en prendre soin Mr Potter !» Dit gentiment Mme Chourave avec un léger rire.

Minerva hocha la tête en accord et donna une œillade sévère mais douce à Harry.

«Je suis contente que cela te plaise Harry. Mais il reste un petit quelque chose pour toi.» chuchota la voix calme d'Emily dans l'oreille d'Harry.

S'écartant de son Professeur, il se rassit sur sa chaise et attrapa le dernier cadeau.

C'était un paquet noir, sans aucun ruban dessus. Il n'était pas plus grand que sa main. Il n'était pas vraiment difficile de savoir de qui cela venait, du moins il pensait. Levant rapidement le regard, Harry observa le Professeur Rogue.

L'homme n'avait presque pas parlé de toute la soirée et il restait dans la même position avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Son expression restait neutre, il n'avait aucune chance de savoir à quoi il pensait actuellement.

«Ouvres le Harry !» Encouragea doucement Erika assise en tailleur sur la chaise à côté de lui.

Prenant une respiration tremblante, Harry ouvrit le bord du cadeau et y laissa glisser une jolie boite noire dans ses mains. Sur le dessus, un joli H en argent.

Albus sourit derrière sa main puis prit une gorgée de son thé, les yeux bleus fixés sur Severus. Il savait ce qu'il y avait dans cette boite et ce n'était pas commun dans leur monde, une belle preuve d'amour de la part du Professeur grincheux. D'où son angoisse si bien caché depuis le début du repas.

Harry ouvrit délicatement le haut de la boite puis retira le petit tissu noir. Son souffle se prit dans sa gorge, c'était un pendentif. Un collier avec une pierre d'onix maintenue par un support en argent élégant.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» Demanda-t-il curieusement en fronçant les sourcils.

Il leva la main et montra le collier à toute la table. Les regards sur les visages montrèrent d'abord de la confusion puis de la surprise.

«Harry ! C'est un collier de protection ! Si tu es en danger, tu n'as que le serrer très fort et le porteur de la deuxième moitié en serra immédiatement informé !» S'exprima Hagrid d'une voix vive et heureuse.

Le froncement de sourcils d'Harry s'approfondit et il reposa le collier dans la boite.

«Je ne comprends pas.»

«C'est de la magie très puissante Mr Potter ! Cela demande beaucoup de concentration pour créer un tel artefact !» Continua d'expliquer Sybile d'une voix dramatique.

«Mais, qui détient l'autre moitié ?» Il se sentait un peu stupide de demander mais le cadeau n'avait pas été signé. Albus se leva de son siège.

«Je pense, Harry, que si tu veux connaître la réponse tu dois le porter autour du cou. Bon ! Il ne reste plus qu'une personne pour les cadeaux !» En disant cela, le Directeur se retourna et attrapa un cadeau rouge et le tendit au Maître des Potions.

«C'est ridicule Albus !» Cria d'incrédulité Severus Rogue, les mains levées devant lui et un visage choqué.

«Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau !» S'écria Minerva en tirant son propre cadeau de sous son manteau.

«Moi aussi !» Cria Pomona Chourave en gloussant.

Chaque Professeur tendit un cadeau au Professeur grincheux et éclatèrent de rire à son expression surprise et énervée. Emily, de son côté, tenta de ne pas mourir de rire en cachant correctement son sourire grandissant, elle avait hâte qu'il ouvre son cadeau. C'était de la part de toute la maison Serpentard.

Harry de son côté tournoya le collier d'onix entre ses doigts. Il était d'une grande beauté et il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi, mais il se sentait attirer par lui. Se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, il le mit autour du cou et ferma les yeux.

Severus voulait crier de colère et s'arracher les cheveux. Il détestait les cadeaux et il détestait être le centre de l'attention et des bavardages, cela le rendait très mal à l'aise. Alors pour faire taire son public, il déballa chaque paquet et roula des yeux à chaque pitrerie de ses collègues.

Il reçut des chaussettes en laine de la part d'Albus, un coussin rose de la part de Minerva, un kit de potion pour les débutants, un coffret parfums moldu et un livre de potion pour les nuls. Vraiment hilarant comme blagues.

Après avoir lancé le plus meurtrier des regards à chaque personne riante autour de lui, Severus prit le cadeau que lui avait fait son fils. Un sentiment accablant s'empara de lui et il voulait vraiment lui donner une grande accolade malgré le monde tout autour. C'était une magnifique boite vitré avec plusieurs fioles remplies de substances de diverses créatures rares pour les potions.

Mais Severus eut une meilleure idée. Il posa une main près de son cou au-dessus du tissu noir de sa robe et ferma les yeux un instant.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent soudainement et un immense sourire s'empara de ses lèvres. Avec des yeux humides de joies, il regarda son père adoptif et hocha la tête en signe de remerciement, une main sur son propre collier.

Severus laissa glisser un petit sourire en coin puis rendit le signe de tête à Harry, vraiment heureux du cadeau de son fils. Il se tourna ensuite vers le dernier cadeau sur la table, un petit cadeau parmi une pile de déchets sans intérêt, le cadeau d'Emily.

La femme en question se pencha un peu plus près de lui, observant chacun de ses gestes avec soins.

«Alors ? Tu ouvres ?» Elle était impatiente de voir sa tête.

Elle voulait lui dire que c'était un cadeau en commun mais si elle le lui disait, il risquait de ne pas l'ouvrir par méfiance.

Erika se pencha vers Harry et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour attirer son attention. Le Professeur le lui avait dit ce qu'y était à l'intérieur du cadeau et cela risquait d'être vraiment drôle.

Severus leva un sourcil puis regarda autour de lui les autres Professeurs anormalement calmes. Il sentait l'arnaque à 1000 kilomètres à la ronde et pendant un court instant il hésita à l'ouvrir.

Ayant ras-le-bol du suspense accablant et des ricanements de ses collègues, Rogue déballa rapidement le papier.

Les souffles se prirent dans les gorges et la Grande Salle devint silencieuse.

«Du Shampoing ?!»

Fin

Merci pour votre lecture, vos commentaires seront les plus beaux et motivants !

A bientôt, VP


End file.
